Best Criminals
by xNirex44
Summary: Since the day Ben met Kevin he never looked back. Now fugitives wanted by the plumbers, their past has caught up to them. Will Ben recognize his family? Will he uncover Kevin's secrets? or will Ben be wanted for life.


As Kevin now leads him around an abandoned warehouse close to the docks Ben can't help but smile, forever knowing that he'd reluctantly follow Kevin anywhere.

As he'd been told there was a great smuggling deal going down in which they would_ 'swoop in grab the goods and Stinkfly out of there'_, no problem. Although Ben didn't know what the product was and quite frankly he wouldn't bother to ask, all he needed to know was Kevin thought it would be an easy drop.

"Get ready Tennyson" he said as calmly as the other thirty times they've done this before.

"Yeah Kev" Ben replies grim faced and hand over watch, with his dyed black hair gleaming in the moonlight.

He followed Kevin's lead as they hopped through an open window and began to crouch alongside a few crates. As though Kevin couldn't smell at all Ben's nose curled from the stench of the old and creepy warehouse, as a few seconds went by the horrible smell made Ben a little light-headed. Bringing him back to a state of conscientiousness was the sight of Kevin signaling him to go around the left side and await further instruction, he did what he was supposed to do even though he failed to admit to Kevin that he only knew _**most**_ hand gestures.

Getting into position he watched as Kevin crept up behind a man with a strange looking gun, knock him unconscious and take his weapon, then watched as he began to shoot after the other men now alerting them of his presence. Kevin probably took out a dozen of them dodging and blasting like pro, even as his gun ran out of ammo he continued to fight absorbing the ground and encasing his body in cement.

Ben thought he was doing awesome until a guy came from behind him knocking Kevin unconscious with his ray-gun-thing, as they got him up off the floor there was a lot of arguing but from his position Ben couldn't make out what was being said. Something about trying to screw someone in a _deal?_ or the _deal? _it was too far for Ben to hear, but seeing Kevin awake and wrestling the two men holding him to the floor made Ben rejoice a little inside.

As Kevin stooped to the floor to absorb it again, something made Kevin stand up straight and hold his hands up as if surrendering.

"Kevin never surrenders, something is wrong" Ben whispered to himself ensuring he wouldn't be found. Looking more closely he notices Kevin's left hand hold up two fingers and shake twice.

"Is that the signal?" he thought to himself.

"Well better to find out now then later" and he begins switching through the Omnitrix.

"Now Mr. Levin i'll ask you again who are you here with?" an especially older man asks with annoyance in his rigid voice.

"And i said i work alone, understood that time Parks?" Kevin replied with a particularly smug look on his face.

"You think i'm dumb enough to believe you came here alone to steal alien-tech from a smuggling operation and got caught so easily Levin?

"No Parks i think your dumber than that" Kevin said now grinning from ear to ear.

"Levin, did you forget who i work fo-" as a strange beeping noise and flash of green light cut him off along with someone yelling 'Diamond head!' he switches his attention to the stack of crates he knew someone was behind.

"Do i have to spell it out for you idiots! find out who that is, NOW!" he shouted towards the henchmen who seemed to be more than a little confused.

"Its over Levin, your partner has been found" he said smirking at Kevin's bowed head.

Raising his head dramatically he says "I wouldn't say that Parks-".

appearing from out of the ground a crystal like substance begins to form around Park's feet and continues until it reaches his neck.

"-hes more of a brother than a partner" he finished while sporting a shady but victorious smile.

"Sir, its a Petrosapien!" a henchman screams as he seemed to be the most knowledgeable about alien species, he is then shot with three crystalline shards. Finally revealing himself from behind the stack of shipping crates, Ben finishes the last of the henchmen by shooting out crystal-like shards into their bodies.

"Ben grab the cash... and i'll grab the goods" Kevin said now eyeing a large brief case that seemed to be emitting an eerie red glow, as Ben gave out his own red glow reverting him back to human form he did as he was told.

Now making their escape as both Ben and Kevin ran across the docks, immediately a purple bolt of energy slams down in front of Ben making him stagger backwards, as Kevin stops to look back he sees a flying teenage girl. Below her an RV pulls up, out comes a very old man and a well built teenage boy with long yellow hair and a purple jersey.

As the cute girl lands and takes a step towards Ben she reaches out her hand saying " Ben we're here to take you home", leaving both Ben and Kevin speechless with their jaws dropped.


End file.
